


Merry Christmas (And  A Not So Nice New Year)

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [32]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, F/M, Khan And Molly Are Expecting Twins, Khan Likes To Cook, Magical Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Superpowered Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly and Khan have a good day with their Christmas party, only not realizing things are about to take a sudden turn...
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison
Series: And Now I'm Learning You [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/130368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas (And  A Not So Nice New Year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And yet another birthday present for **Dreamin**! I answered the prompt " _22\. dark, bitter chocolate -- Khanolly_ " for this and decided to put it in this series, which is _finally_ going to move back into the action and looking into Sherlock and Khan's shared biology.

“Okay. I have...heavy whipping cream, dark chocolate--”

“At least 72% cacao?”

“Yes, Khan. I know what you mean when you say you want dark chocolate. The bitterer, the better.”

Khan at least had the decency to look abashed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that this is the first time we’ve hosted a Christmas party for...everyone, and I want it to be perfect.” 

“You want to impress, I know,” Molly said with a smile, pausing in taking things out of the reusable grocery sack to kiss his cheek. “I wish I could have some of this hot cocoa. It sounds yummy.”

“There’s a non-alcoholic version,” he said. “It won’t be quite the same, but you’ll get the best parts.” He set down the bar of dark chocolate and went to her. “It just hit me that this is so very normal. And nothing about our lives is normal, and yet we keep trying.”

“I know,” Molly said, embracing him. She was showing now, so it made it a little awkward to embrace him, but she rested her cheek on his chest. “But the Doctor is keeping an eye on things, we have Amy and Rory and Sherlock and Mycroft in on the truth so they keep an eye on things as well, and…” She paused as one of the twins kicked. “Did you feel that?”

“I did,” Khan said, his eyes wide with wonder as she pulled away and his hands went to where the baby had kicked. “The first kick.”

“And nothing went wrong,” she said. There was another kick and then she smiled. “I don’t think they’re going to punch or kick their way out of the womb. I’ll have the cesarean, just to be on the safe side, but I think this is a sign everything is going just fine.”

“I hope you’re right,” he said, kissing the top of her head. With the height difference, it was quite easy for him to do that still, even with her expanded belly. They pulled apart and finished unloading the groceries, and Molly left Khan alone to work on the food. It was something that helped ease his mind as well as his murderous tendencies, and he was good at it, so she was always pleased to let him take charge in the kitchen.

She went back to working on the designs she had been doing for the clothing line, smiling softly as she felt the babies move inside her. She had had some of the same fears that he had, that once they were old enough to kick they would do serious harm to her, but this first kick had happened at approximately the right time and in the right way, so her worries and fears were decreasing rapidly.

Soon enough their friends and family arrived. She understood that it was easier for Sherlock and Mycroft and Khan to continue the family charade, all things considered, but they actually acted like family these days, and that was a pleasant surprise. Having chosen Khan over their parents had given them a bond that she hoped was never shaken.

As they sat down to a veritable first-class feast, toasts were given. The Doctor was eloquent, Amy was cheeky, Mycroft was brief, but the one that meant the most to her was Khan’s, when he mentioned the disastrous feast his first Christmas in London, and how things seemed better and brighter and much more edible these days. Everyone laughed at that, but especially Molly. They gave their cheers and dug into the food, and had sweets and presents and good drinks afterward. All in all, the day had gone well, and when she curled up next to Khan that evening, she was glad.

If she had known just what the new year would bring, however, she would have cherished the day more.


End file.
